A Gift of Time
by HecateA
Summary: Teddy vaguely expected that he would receive a watch for his seventeenth birthday, as per tradition, but he never expected this. Oneshot.


**Author's note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Assignment #2, Foreign Exchange: International Competition, Task #2 - Students need to be 17 to Enter: Write about a coming-of-age ritual/celebration (examples: sweet sixteen, bat/bar mitzvah, quinceanera, debutante ball)

**Warnings: **Mourning

* * *

**A Gift of Time **

The others had decorated the dormitory with brightly coloured streamers and littered the floor with a sea of balloons, which was really sweet of them. A banner reading "HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY TEDDY!" in big bold letters was hung on his poster bed. They had all woken each other up early to erupt in a chorus of _happy birthday _as soon as Teddy woke up. He felt himself blushing, but he did turn his hair his favourite shade of teal in celebration.

"We checked with the house elves, and they said they're making waffles this morning, maybe you'll even get chocolate chip ones," Liam Miller said as they were getting dressed.

"Yeah and we've got Care of Magical Creatures first things first, so that's lucky," Riley O'Connell said from their spot on the floor, where they were down on their hands and knees looking for a stray sock.

"And no NEWT preparatory classes tonight!" Maximus Ngozi cheered.

Max promised to do whatever Charms and Potions homework Slughorn and Flitwick assigned in the evening, which was great. Quentin Hywel had heard that some of the girls had gotten a cake during the last Hogsmeade visit and had saved it for today—which Teddy hoped was true.

They got ready, fighting over the shower and its limited hot water as well as what song the radio was playing the whole time. They helped Riley figure out the Transfiguration homework they'd forgotten about, hunted down three of Liam's mice that had escaped from their cage again, and then at last they were ready to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was a reason that they were in the habit of getting up earlier than strictly required. It was their seventh year living together; they knew who they were.

"I'll meet you guys down there," Teddy said, fiddling with the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, for sure," Teddy said. "Hey, can you all grab my mail if Gran's owl comes by? I'll meet you down there."

Riley gave Teddy a look and once they were sure that he was okay, they ushered the other boys out of the room and downstairs.

"We'll grab some chocolate chip waffles for you before they all get snatched!" Maximus called as they ran off.

Teddy gave them a second before shrugging off his bag and sitting on his bed. He reached into his night table's drawer and reached for the small package, wrapped in dark blue wrapping paper. He'd been keeping it there since Easter Break—when Harry had given it to him with strict instructions only to open it on his birthday.

Teddy felt through the wrapping paper, as he had many times before, and tugged on the rafia tied in a bow around the package. A scrap of parchment tied onto the package read '_Open on your birthday, no peeking, and make sure you're alone. —Harry.' _

He wasn't in the habit of listening to instructions, but there'd been something about the way Harry had handed him the package and watched Teddy tuck it in his trunk that had made Teddy listen just this once. There were a few things that he and his godfather mutually understood about each other, and Teddy had felt something pass between them.

He pulled the string off and was a tad more careful than he'd usually be when he tore the wrapping paper off. He found something wrapped in a handkerchief and another note.

_Teddy, _

_Have the happiest birthday; seventeen's such a big one. I'm sure you'll hear this line from everybody else, but I _do _remember you when you were just a baby. I'm quite happy I got to be a part of your life since then and watch you grow into the man you've become today. _

_Your birthday present isn't strictly from me, but I did find it after your parents passed away when I was helping Kingsley pack up their flat. I think your father would have wanted you to have this if he couldn't have gotten you your seventeenth birthday present himself. _

_When school's out, I'll take you out for dinner and your first drink. Ginny and I will probably send you a package too, so keep an eye out and check with the other kids to see if the owls go to them instead. _

_Best,_

_Harry _

Teddy tucked the note into his robe pocket and then unwrapped the handkerchief to unveil an old-fashioned pocket watch.

The watch was set in brass, finished in bronze. A star chart had been embossed on its back. When he pushed down on the crown of the watch with his thumb, the lid covering its face popped open, revealing beautifully written numbers and elegant, delicate bronze hands. The watch still ticked and kept time, even if it mustn't have been used or worn in years. Inscribed on the inside of the lid was a sketched sliver of moon and another set of numbers counting down to the next full moon, down to the hours. Accompanying what must have been a custom modification were the words, '_Happy birthday Remus; we love you more than all the stars — Mum.'_

He looked at his grandmother's handwriting, at his father's watch, at his first family heirloom. When he played with the chain it lengthened and shortened. He chewed on his lip and debated clipping it to his uniform pocket or maybe in the breast pocket of the uniform shirt buttoned up under his sweater. He had somewhat expected to get a watch for his seventeenth birthday, it was tradition and so on, but he'd never expected anything like this—anything like such a past part of his own history. Now, Teddy didn't know what to do with it.

He wondered how his father had worn it—and if he'd worn it all the time or just on special occasions… he wondered if he'd been wearing it on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts and had taken it off before he'd gone, or if he'd spent that day lounging around the house with his baby and his wife without worrying about the time ticking by or the time remaining or the time he might lose.

Ultimately, Teddy looped the chain around his neck so that he could touch it and play with it and look at it more easily. He supposed he'd never really know what his dad had done with the thing; but he had the watch now and he could wear it well and with love.

He kept his fingers clasped around it for the entire walk down to the Great Hall, where waffles and friends were waiting.

"You alright?" Quentin asked when Teddy finally joined them at the Hufflepuff table. The lot of them looked worried about him, though they had saved a generous plate overflowing with waffles, syrup, and bacon for him.

"Yeah," Teddy said. "Yeah, I just… needed a little time."

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Hogwarts

**Individual Challenge(s): **Cete (Y); Hufflepuff MC; Spring Rain; Seeds; Ways to the Heart; Tissue Warning; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Family); Themes & Things B (Loss); Themes & Things E (Bed); Advice From the Mug; Neurodivergent; True Colours; Real Family; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **1158


End file.
